With the advance of hardware and communication technologies, electronic devices are equipped with various functions that meet the demands of users in various fields. Typically, a speech recognition technology can be implemented in various electronic devices equipped with a speech input device (e.g., microphone). Meanwhile, speech recognition is becoming popular as an alternative input technology that replaces physical input mechanisms for controlling electronic devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.